The present invention relates to a cowl for a marine outboard engine and more specifically to a two piece cowl assembly including an air inlet retaining structure.
In the past, the applicant and other marine outboard manufacturers have provided a cowl for outboard engines that utilized a "clam shell" design. Such cowls have now been replaced by "bucket" cowls. However, it is desirable to retain the unique shape and design of the cowl since the styling of the cowl generates a considerable amount of customer appeal and in the case of the applicant, the styling of the cowl have achieved trademark significance.
When going to the "bucket" cowl, it was found that the classic style could not be retained in a molded one piece cowl. Therefore, it was necessary to design a two piece cowl assembly. The resulting two piece cowl also allowed for a mechanically trapped air inlet which eliminated the need for fasteners that were typically utilized in installing the air inlet in a one piece cowl.